Routine et Nostalgie
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Une silhouette, assise au bord de l'entrée de l'usine, les pieds pendant dans le vide... Nostalgie.


**Titre : **Routine et Nostalgie  
**Auteur : **A priori... bah... moi. Plume d'Eau, donc.  
**Genre :** OS un peu court... et un peu guimauveux. Désolé. Ecrire à des heures tardives ne me réussit pas =D.  
**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à part peut-être l'idée de la nouvelle. Tout le reste est a Moonscoop.

* * *

Routine et Nostalgie

- Salut les gens !

La jeune nippone habillée de noir tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Jeremy. En face d'elle, Odd et Aelita dévoraient leurs croissants – avec appétit pour Odd, comme toujours.  
Yumi garda le silence quelques secondes, avant de lancer :

- Mais… il est où, Ulrich ?

Jeremy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Bah… il est partit faire un tour ce matin, on pensait qu'il était partit te chercher. Tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

Hochement de tête négatif.  
Regardant sa montre, Yumi se releva, avant de lancer avec entrain :

- C'est bon, je n'ai pas cours avant deux heures. Je vais le chercher un peu.

***

Elle en était sûre.  
Il était tout à fait là où elle le pensait.  
Petite silhouette, assise au bord du gouffre, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle s'approcha sans dire un mot, et s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes pendant dans le vide de quinze mètres qui les séparaient du sol de l'usine.  
Ulrich la regarda un instant, avant de tourner a nouveau le regard vers le bas, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- ça ne va pas très bien ?

Question stupide, seulement là pour combler un peu le vide et l'inviter à s'ouvrir à elle.  
Il secoua la tête.

- Honnêtement… tout ça me manque. Rien n'a changé entre nous cinq, c'est sûr, et puis maintenant mes notes ont remonté, mais… mais Lyoko me manque. C'est plus comme avant. C'est dur, de se dire qu'on a été des héros, et que maintenant, il faudrait se ranger comme n'importe quel être normal. Je ne veux pas être comme tout le monde…

Yumi garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant sur le sens des paroles de son ami. Après tout, il avait dans un sens raison. Si éteindre le Supercalculateur était au moins synonyme de tranquillité du côté de Xana et de paix, surtout dans leur vie, l'absence de Lyoko creusait néanmoins un vide immense dans ses entrailles.  
Partir là-bas, c'était une sorte de défouloir, malgré toute la pression qu'ils ressentaient à chaque mission – risque de perdre Aelita, ou de se faire dévirtualiser, ce qui parfois, aurait pu leur coûter la vie…

Au souvenir de cet épisode de sa vie, les joues de Yumi se tintèrent d'un rouge tenace. Tournant légèrement le regard, son compagnon aperçu bien évidemment ce détail. Penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, il finit par reprendre la parole :

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?  
- A… la routine.

Sourire complice.  
Ils avaient traversé tellement ensemble. Un jour, Jeremy avait formulé un doute, mais eux deux savaient que même sans le Supercalculateur, Xana et ses plans tordus, rien ne changerait. Tout cela avait été la base, mais maintenant qu'elle était construite, l'amitié indéfectible qui les liait ne se déferait plus jamais.  
Yumi se décala un peu sur la droite, histoire de se rapprocher du garçon solitaire.

- Maintenant que j'y pense… Si la routine est revenue… ?

La japonaise ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa question.  
Elle savait qu'Ulrich l'avait comprise. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas tort… Et même des milliards de Lyoko ne remplaceraient pas ça…

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné entre les deux.  
Et puis, doucement, comme une année et quelques auparavant, leurs yeux se fermèrent.  
Dans le silence doux d'un matin, assises devant l'entrée d'une usine désaffectée, deux silhouettes rapprochées ostensiblement se prouvèrent l'une à l'autre que finalement, la routine pouvait avoir du bon.

- YAHOOOOO !!

Instant figé.  
D'un bond, les deux comparses se retournèrent. Derrière eux, un Odd sautant de joie, à côté du « couple Einstein », souriant de toutes leurs dents.  
Quelques secondes de silence, et puis, Ulrich laissa échapper un éclat de rire.  
Se relevant, il aida Yumi à faire de même, et les deux s'approchèrent, main dans la main, de leurs amis. Bien évidemment, Odd leur sauta dans les bras, déclenchant un autre fou rire.

Clic-Clac.  
Cinq sourires complices.  
Moment de bonheur.


End file.
